winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Dreamix (Form)
Dreamix is the first transformation the Winx acquire in World of Winx. *'Previous Transformation:' None *'Next Transformation:' Onyrix Overview In Season 1, the Winx are initially seen investigating the mysterious kidnappings of talented kids on the ground, but they soon acquire this form and use it combat the evil forces of the Talent Thief more effectively on all terrain. Appearance The outfit consists of a jumpsuit decorated with sparkling ribbons, jewels, and several pieces of translucent cloth tied onto it. The high heels are attached to the suit, like in Sirenix and Bloomix. The fairies also wear jewelry. The hair is untied and decorated with gem-like accessories. The wings are large, colorful, and iridescent. They have two layers. The inner layer has a feathery design in the sub color of the wearer while the outer layer has a butterfly-like design with colors matching the jumpsuit. Requirements The way of earning Dreamix is only vaguely hinted at, as it seems as though the Winx earned Dreamix during Annabelle's performance, as they experience a vision of the transformation sequence at the same time Annabelle's dream comes true (which never would have happened without their help). Immediately afterwards, the Winx are forced into their Dreamix forms when they are sucked into a portal leading to the World of Dreams. Magical Abilities The source of Dreamix power is dreams and talents. It grants the Winx the ability of sensing which talented person will be the next target of the Talent Thief (referred to as "Dreamix Vision"), as well as their whereabouts. Since the Winx were forced into their Dreamix after being sucked into the portal leading to the World of Dreams, it is possible that Dreamix is necessary to enter this place. It allows the girls to search on land, midair, and briefly underwater. It even enhances some parts of their powers: *Bloom's specialty is weakening an enemy. *Stella's specialty is making enemies turn against themselves. *Flora's specialty is immobilizing an enemy. *Musa's specialty is finding an enemy's weaknesses. *Tecna's specialty is creating protective shields. *Aisha's specialty is using attack spells. The book World of Winx - Sticker Adventure also contains the Winx's special Dreamix powers similar to the specialized Onyrix powers they use in Season 2. *Bloom: Fire Magic *Stella: Fairy Aurora *Flora: Plant Creepers *Musa: Sonic Arrow *Tecna: Plasma Cage *Aisha: Wall of Water Known Dreamix Fairies *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha Gallery Bloom Dreamix.jpg|Bloom's Dreamix Stella Dreamix.jpg|Stella's Dreamix Flora Dreamix.png|Flora's Dreamix Musa Dreamix.jpg|Musa's Dreamix Tecna Dreamix.png|Tecna's Dreamix Aisha Dreamix Transformation 6.png|Aisha's Dreamix Dreamix group.png|Winx Dreamix Trivia *The name "Dreamix" is derived from the word "dream." *Dreamix is the first transformation to be animated in Couture style. **It is also the first transformation of the spin-off series, World of Winx. *This is the first transformation to be originally unnamed. It was referred to as the "special power" by Bloom until Stella gave it the name "Dreamix" in "Stylist Wanted." *Dreamix is the second transformation in which the girls wear makeups in their lower eyelids. The first being Butterflix. *As of Season 1, all Dreamix spells are unnamed. **However, in the comics, Tecna has a named Dreamix spell which is called Energy Shield. ***This also makes Tecna the only known Dreamix fairy with a named spell. *It is the first transformation in which none of the Winx have dresses, shorts, or skirts as seen in previous transformations. *Similar to the first season of the Winx Club series, the Winx do not pose or say "Magic Winx, Dreamix" before transforming, but it occurs spontaneously. *This is the first transformation in which the Winx do not have their respective background colors throughout the transformation sequences. **It is also the first transformation where the Winx are already in their fairy clothing when they transform. ***If the main series is taken into consideration, then it is the second one, with the first being Tynix and followed by Onyrix being the third. *Flora's necklace resembles her Tynix Bracelet. *In this form, Aisha relies solely on her water-based powers as opposed to recent seasons of Winx Club where she relied more heavily on her Morphix powers. *The sparkling ribbons and jewels on the Dreamix outfits resemble ones found on a dreamcatcher. *During their transformation sequences, the Winx do not fly without wings unlike any of their previous transformations. *The transformation sequence resembles the commercial for Careline Uncover Glow Perfume. *Bloom is the only known Dreamix fairy to have an individual final pose in her transformation. Transformation Sequences Winx Club - World of Winx Dreamix Trasformation Category:World of Winx Category:Forms Category:Dreamix Category:Fairies Category:Powers Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Comics Category:Fairy Forms Category:Bloom Category:Stella Category:Flora Category:Musa Category:Tecna Category:Aisha